The present invention relates to a protective glove for hair stylists and more particularly pertains to protecting a hair stylist's hands from being burned while using hot irons.
The use of protective gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective gloves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the hands are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,747 to Banks discloses a finger and thumb heat protective device comprised of an insulated fabric with a cloth lining, for use by beauticians while using a heated hair iron. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,508 to Kim discloses a finger and palm protector device comprised of two cylindrical members configured to fit over the user's middle and index fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,828 to Brewer discloses a hair stylist's device for protecting two fingers from being cut with scissors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,374 to Patterson discloses a hairstylist glove.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective glove for hair stylists for protecting a hair stylist's hands from being burned while using hot irons.
In this respect, the protective glove for hair stylists according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a hair stylist's hands from being burned while using hot irons.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved protective glove for hair stylists which can be used for protecting a hair stylist's hands from being burned while using hot irons. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.